


'Jumper Mission Log

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets stranded in a ‘jumper and begins to make his way back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Jumper Mission Log

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts “I made my choice a long time ago, and I’m never gonna leave you.” & “Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while.” (Westly, The Princess Bride) (bonus: diary/log entry format)

**Puddle Jumper Mission Log, Day One— Lt. Col. John Sheppard**

I’m starting this log because I’ve been separated from my team. Rodney, Teyla and Ronon should have made it back through the ‘gate on P2X-9953, but in order to complete our mission, I took the ‘jumper to intercept the Wraith hive ship we found in orbit.

I managed to disable it— Rodney, if you’re hearing this, that modified drone was amazing, keep ‘em coming— but I was caught in the hive ship’s hyperspace wake, which dumped me at the far edge of the system. The ‘jumper’s pretty banged up and communications are down… I’m going to head back to the planet with the ‘gate, which will take about a month, give or take, with the ‘jumper in the state it’s in. But hopefully, the rescue team will be here long before that.

**’Jumper Mission Log, Day Three— Lt. Col. John Sheppard**

Okay, if a rescue team is coming, now would be a good time. The ‘jumper is worse off than I thought. The life support is damaged, but since I’m the only one here, it should be okay. But the engines are operating at less than fifty percent, and there’s a bunch of other stuff wrong that I’m not quite sure about.

Seriously, Rodney, never let me take a ‘jumper out alone again.

**’Jumper Mission Log, Day Ten— Lt. Col. John Sheppard**

I’ve gotten the engines up to sixty-seven percent, but I can’t do any more. It’s still going to take twelve more days to get to the ‘gate… if nothing else goes wrong. And given my luck, that’s not likely.

**’Jumper Mission Log, Day Twenty-Three— Lt. Col. John Sheppard**

I don’t think I’m going to make it back to the planet. Life support’s been failing for the last three days, and I can’t fix it. I wish I’d paid more attention when you were trying to show me the ‘jumper schematics, Rodney, but I… I kept getting distracted. You just, you get so animated when you’re explaining things that I can never keep my focus on what you’re saying. I try to remember how you fixed things, but I can only remember watching your hands on the crystal controls, always so sure and— 

Aw, hell. I’m sorry, Rodney. I’m sorry that I won’t make it back to you. I’m sorry… that I never told you how— how much I—

Proximity alert? What the…?

**Computer command: delete previous logs by J. Sheppard, Puddle Jumper One**

**Computer command: retrieve and save logs by J. Sheppard, Puddle Jumper One**

**Secure Directory— McKay, Dr. M. Rodney**

I’m keeping these, Sheppard, and there’s nothing you can do about it. Do you have any idea what it felt like, watching that Wraith ship go up and thinking you’d gone with it? _Twenty-three_ days I thought you were dead, and I thought I must be dying, too.

But maybe a few more kisses like that one, and I’ll think about forgiving you.

Maybe a few _dozen_ …

THE END


End file.
